Ask 90s loud house
by codywrasman
Summary: Rember my loud house 90s story well now you can ask 90s Lincoln his family or the crossover charicter Harvey beaks anything
1. Chapter 1

Hey rember my loud house 90s story well now feel free to ask me questions on the story and they may be on

The maby they will be on the fan story just ask us anything not just me but also Lincoln Luna jared Harvey clyde and Lori anything

Please no harsh words or curse words oh and the question has to do something with the 90s


	2. Chapter 2

Me well hello it's me the author who wrote the fanfic the 90s with Lincoln loud as well as the 70s with gumball Watterson. That 80s show with Harvey beaks Titanic a disaster at sea and Britannic and I am her to reply to the questions you sent me now nets get to the

Lincoln looks at the questions via a 90s computer making dialing noises

Lincoln the barbacar ask have any of you been shot out of a cannon?

Me not me

Luna me neither

Harvey beaks sounds dangerous

Lori why should I ask that I am to busy talking to Bobby on my Nokia phone

Lilly goo goo

Michelle just giggles

Lincoln I agree with Harvey it sounds dangerous

Clyde I like to get shot out of a cannon with Lori

Jared I also agree with both Harvey and Lincoln

Me me too

Me the next question goes to a guest what's your favorite movie

Me Titanic

Lincoln jerrasic park

Lori Forrest gump

Clyde saving private Ryan even though it's not for kids

Jared toy story

Lilly goo goo translation toy story

Michelle translation I like that movie two giggles

Harvey Matilda I like the ending thought

The next question goes to jared wood and he said

Will I see something that will completely surprised me in a good way

Everyone nods there heads in agreement

The final question comes from the jack of harts

He says Lincoln I just realized something what if something to the time line becuse of our connection well this computer is from the 90s so I don't know what to say

Me okay that raps it up for today please leave us more questions until then goodnigth


	3. Chapter 3

Me well were back with more of ask 90s us let's get with the questions

Lincoln right on Lincoln looks at the dialing 90s computer me. While we wait we have a special guest with us today Mr jack of harts rigth here jack walks up to me. Jack hello cody me hello shakes jacks hand

Lincoln okay we got questions me okay

Lincoln omega09 t Rex asked who would win In a battle spinosaurus and indominus Rex

Me that depends

Harvey why figth violence is never the answer

Me next question comes from red and his question is

To clyde what's your favorite food I bets it's fried chicken and watermelon

Clyde seriously ):( you think all black people like to eat fried chicken and watermelon you should be ashamed of yourself

Me okay new rule any question involving racial stereotypes will not be answered

Jack agree

Me next question please

Lincoln a guest wrote why is Harvey with you guys

Me duh we like him everyone hugs Harvey jack aw

Lincoln another guest wrote what's your favorite band

Me Hanson

Luna nirvana

Harvey Hanson

Jared pearl jam

Jack Michael Jackson I am more of into 80s music then 90s

Me omg me too

Lily goo goo

Michelle giggles

Sence lily and Michelle are babys

Me well that about raps things up

Jack aw

Me don't worry dude well have you back your more the welcome to accompany me in asking more questions

Jack sweet

End of chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Me hello again I am here to ask questions with my freind lincoln loud shows lincoln and the others wearing 90s fashion

Me now let's get to the questions looks up the questions in a vintage 90s dial up computer

Harvey the first question Is from d-structs and he asked to lily witch Dino is better? Lily translation Barney

Me okay next question

Harvey the next one is from Omega09 who would win in a battle between a spinosaurus rex or a indominus Rex Everyone that depends

Me next question Harvey this one comes from William and he said to Harvey what did fee did to you in the bee gee concert. Harvey lets just say she took my virginity and it was unpleasant and horrable. Fee you know you loved it. Me next question please

Harvey to Lincoln what is your favorite video game? Lincoln I like mario kart on the n64

Me well that raps things up till next time see ya Everyone bye

The end


End file.
